Eirik Agerrion
by Aslan
Summary: Dead story. Sorry to all who were enjoying this but i lost about 6 chapters when my laptop went kerflooey while i was deployed for the Navy and i dont have the heart to continue it. If i do ever get inspiration for this story again i may revive it.
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

Eirik Agerrion  
  
  
My name is Eirik of the house of Agerrion. I am the bastard child of the Drow Priestess Shileigh. I have lived these past 5 years on the surface with my friend and teacher Garrett. Let me tell you of how a Drow came to live on the surface word instead of staying in Menzoberanzen. Wait, no, let me start from the beginning. Ninety-six years ago, my mother Shileigh was on a raiding party to the surface. The group she was with was intent on wiping out a band of elves that had discovered the entrance caves to the Drow city. On this raid, the entire party was wiped out with the exception of my mother. This band of elves was rouge in nature and did not have any remorse in taking advantage of my mother. After a few weeks, my mother affected her escape and returned to Menzoberanzen not knowing that she was with child. After a time my mother realized this fact and decided to carry her child to term. To her surprise, and horror, her son did not arrive as a Drow. Her son, while having the dark skin and stark white hair of a Drow, did not have the black luster common to the Drow heritage. Instead, his skin was a shade lighter toward brown. Her surprise was compounded when her child opened his eyes for the first time and they were the deep blue of the ocean.  
  
  
As I grew up I was shunned by most of the other children, not to mention the adults. Mine was a hard life from the beginning. When I reached the age of 75, I entered the fighter's academy intent on showing my peers that I could match, if not better, them in the art of combat. As time flew by, my skill increased, but the instructors shunned me and often left me out of portions of the training, saying that I wasn't up to their standards of fighting and needed to work harder, even though I easily matched any of my peers in combat. Upon reaching my fifth year at the fighter's academy, I was fed up with being left behind and looked upon as if I was just a useless weakling. I left the academy and returned home. I faced my mother and announced my intention to go to the surface and learn the fighting styles of the surface dwellers. In doing this I would be better prepared to combat the surface dwellers and could give my people insight on how to fight them. I vowed to return in 25 years to take my place in my mother's house as an adult to fight for Menzoberanzen.  
  
  
Well as I found out, living on the surface was an extremely difficult task and I often found myself wondering if this was such a good idea after all. Being a Drow on the surface is a dangerous thing, especially for the Drow. I soon found myself in a great forest. It amazed me at first that there could be so much color in the world. But, my amazement soon turned to dread as I was jumped from all sides by a band of goblins. I fought as hard as I could but, I was soon overwhelmed by sheer numbers. That would have ended this story there but, a group of wood elves had been tracking this band of goblins and caught up with them as soon as they overwhelmed me. Thinking I was just a traveler, the elves laid into the goblins with as many arrows as they could muster. Imagine their surprise when they dug me out of the pile of dead goblins and discovered that I was Drow. As I looked up at the stern but beautiful faces, all I could say was thanks before I passed out from my wounds. When I awoke, I found myself in a small cave. Sitting near me was a human who looked like tree for he was dressed in a green cloak and wore clothing that looked like the colors of the forest. As I sat up, the human drew his sword and bade me to stay where I was for he was still wary of my skin tone and what it applied. As we sat there, he asked me to tell him my story. I thought for a second and began to tell him of my past, twisting the truth on my reasons for leaving Menzoberanzen so that I might gain his trust. After I was finished I asked him of his occupation. He laughed and said that he had no occupation and that he was a protector of the forest. I asked him to elaborate, which he gladly obliged. He told me of his role in the world and where it took him. I, being a very straightforward person, asked to learn all that he knew for I had been captivated by the beauty of the forest when I first walked in. He agreed to this only if I would do only what he said at all times. Thinking my ruse was working, I agreed to his terms and waited for my body to heal. When I was strong enough to adventure outside the cave, I went outside to see where my teacher had gone. He promptly jumped on me and proceeded to beat the living daylights out of me. When he was done, he told me that his first lesson was humility and that I had to respect all things in nature. I was angry with him at first, but I soon saw his point. As the weeks and months passed, I learned that my teacher's name was Garrett and that he had a lot to teach me. Soon afterwards my hate for the surface soon faded away being replaced by a love for nature. I realized my mistake in accepting my teachers training, for it had replaced my hatred for the surface with this feeling that I belonged. I finally told Garret of this fact and I sat down and told him of my original plans to learn the ways of the surface then return to Menzoberanzen to lead a raid against the different points of exit from the underdark. I also told him of my vow to my mother and that I cold not stay on the surface when the time had come for me to go back to take my place in my house. He grew apprehensive at first but soon realized my dilemma of having to choose a home and a place in life. He also told me that whatever my decision, he would still teach me the ways of the forest. So time passed and I grew more toward the forest and farther away from Menzoberanzen. Over time, the elves of the area started to accept me for who I was instead of what I was. Now I have lived here on the surface for five years with no regrets toward the path I have chosen. I can only hope and pray that my mother has forgotten my vow and maybe even forgotten about her strange son borne from a horrifying event for her. That is my story so far and I don't know where it will lead, but I can only hope that this life will be a good one and it wont be in vain................   



	2. Eirik Agerrion 2

Eirik Agerrion  
A Journal of my Adventures  
  
  
  
Well, it has been about a year since I told my story to you but a few things have changed in my life. First, I have met the most interesting person I've ever seen. His name was Drizzt Do'Urden. He is the only other Drow I have ever seen on the surface. Even more interesting was his love for the sunlight. Even I still have problems with the daylight even though I have been on the surface for six years. Drizzt also traveled with strange companions as well. Wulfgar, a human, is probably the scariest human I have ever encountered. Even though he stands a good seven feet or more and he looks to weigh at least 350-400 lbs., he moves with the grace of a cat and the strength of a bear. Drizzt's other companion was a stout, surly, dwarf by the name of Bruenor Battlehammer. I'm told he is the king of mithril hall but I've never heard of anyone even inhabiting the great dwarven hall. Their last companion is a small person by the name of Regis. I'm told he's a halfling but he more resembles a deep gnome with an overly large belly.   
  
When I first encountered them, I was in the southern part of the forest. I was checking on a tree that someone had tried to cut down but was stopped by me. I'm glad that I've been on the surface long enough to realize that death isn't a part of daily life. Otherwise I would have killed him on the spot. But suffice to say that when he saw me, he vacated the area before I could say a word. But I'm ranting again. Anyway, I was in the southern part of the forest when I came upon Bruenor, Wulfgar, and Regis. I was in a tree at the time and was about to jump down and confront them when I felt cold steel on my neck. Then I heard a quiet voice say, "what are you doing on the surface and what do you want with my companions." My blood ran cold at that moment because the voice had spoken in Drow. I turned slowly and stood face to face with a Drow that was dressed the same as Garret the first day I met him. I looked this Drow in the eye and said to him in surface common (since he had been traveling with two surface dwellers)," My name is Eirik Agerrion once of the house Agerrion, now companion to Garret, humble servant to Sylvanias." His blade ease away from my neck but he kept it out. I don't blame him for I would have done the same thing had I encountered a Drow in my forest. He looked at me with disbelief until I pulled my necklace out from under my shirt. Hanging from the end of it was the symbol for the god of nature. He relaxed when he saw it and sheathed his weapon. "Now what do you want of my companions?" he asked me. I told him. "I was going to confront them on their business in this forest and if the were a threat to me or Garret. I had some trouble with someone over a tree. He figured to cut it down without letting us know about it and just sneak away with it." He started to laugh when I told him. "I'll bet he was surprised to see a Drow drop out of the trees while he was working"(authors note: Kodak moment anyone?). We shared a laugh and dropped out of the trees near his companions. The three nearly jumped out of their skin when the say two Drow jump out of the trees but they relaxed when they realized that it was Drizzt and another Drow that dressed similarly.   
  
  
Drizzt explained my story to them and I was surprised when Wulfgar extended his hand and said that any friend of Drizzt's was a friend of his. I shook his hand and was awed by the sheer strength that I felt from his handshake. Bruenor just grumbled something incoherent but Regis nodded his head and said he was pleased to make my acquaintance. "Don't mind Bruenor, he's just grumpy that we haven't had any good leads concerning Mithril Hall. " "Ah, shut your mouth Rumblebelly. He's just like the elf here. Just interested in the forest and the animals and stuff." said Bruenor. I asked him if it was true that the hall had been empty for many years. He confirmed it and told me that he was the rightful king of Mithril Hall. I told him that I would like to see the hall someday. "Well", said Bruenor" If Drizzt considers you as a friend, then I don't have a problem with it." That said, I invited them to meet Garret. They agreed and we set off. About an hour later, we arrived at the cave. Garret was sitting in his usual spot next to the fire cooking dinner (I still haven't gotten the hang of cooking). Without looking he said, "Hello Eirik, who have you brought with you for dinner?" I made introductions and stood back to see what his reaction was to Drizzt. I was surprised when Garret and Drizzt clasped arms like true friends and started talking about someone named "Moogie". They talked at great length and finally settled down to dinner. After dinner Drizzt questioned me at great length about my time in Menzoberranzen. I told him as much as I could remember but I didn't know anything about his family. After I was done, I asked him about his life. We talked long into the night. I must bring my journal to a close now for I must get some rest.  



	3. Eirik Agerrion 3

Eirik Agerrion 3  
  
  
  
I have decided that my days of staying in this forest are at an end. I will always name this place as home but I am in need to see the world outside of this place. Garret understands my restlessness and has given me leave to go out and seek my destiny, what ever that may be. I have decided to travel with Drizzt and his companions. Bruenor, surly dwarf he may be, agreed to this saying he and his friends could use an extra sword. I sense more than that but his tough demeanor won't allow him to show kindness. With a few parting words to Garret, I set on my way out of the forest in search of Mithril hall with my new found friends.   
  
We walked for about two weeks when we reached our destination. Longsaddle, a quiet town, a place that someone could stay without fear. At least that was my impression of the place. We asked some of the locals if they knew where the Ivy Mansion was. We got a few strange looks from the towns folk but they were helpful and didn't look upon Drizzt and me with hatred, just curiosity. I felt a little nervous at getting all this attention but I reminded myself that Drizzt was probably in the same situation.  
  
As we walked up to the mansion we saw an old man sitting on a stool at the corner of the fence. We approached and the old man and he conversed with Bruenor for a few moments. Upon hearing nothing but riddles from the man, Wulfgar stated that we should leave and find our information on our own. But before he completely finished his sentence, another man stepped out of nowhere and apologized for the old mans lack of manners. The old man promptly said to Wulfgar, "Come on boy, why don't you try your luck with that hammer of yours". Wulfgar looked to us with an unsure look on his face. The man that had appeared out of nowhere said to indulge the old man with his pleasure. Wulfgar had his dilemma answered by the old man as he said "bastard son of a caribou".  
Wulfgar hammer was out and spinning toward the old man before the last word got out of his mouth. If I had been impressed with Wulfgar before, I was amazed at the sheer strength and fluidity with which he threw the hammer. It twirled through the air and smacked an invisible barrier just inches from the old man. The old man just sat there and laughed until he fell off his stool. Wulfgar looked embarrassed as his hammer returned to his hand. "Don't mind him", said the younger man "he just needed to have a good laugh and to teach your friend a lesson". He introduced himself as Harkle Harper. When we introduced ourselves, Drizzt went before I did and uncovered his head. Harkle's eyes bulged out of their sockets at the sight of the drow. If its possible, his eyes got even larger when I stepped up next to Drizzt and uncovered my head. At this point, Harkle got excited and quickly led us inside. Wulfgar, having had no respect and even a fear of magic, had the hardest time getting to the mansion. Bruenor just grumbled and went along, but Regis, having been here before was enjoying himself. When we finally made it inside, Harkle led us to a tavern inside the mansion. A mage was on the stage with a set of musical instruments that were playing by themselves and a bunch of colored spheres tat were moving to the beat of the music. Harkle excused himself for a while and told us that dinner would be brought out soon. We sat own near the middle of the room and were brought drinks by a mage at the bar. Wulfgar let out a ground-shaking roar that startled the mage on the stage, making him loose concentration over the spheres and the instruments. The roar ended with a belly laugh that cleared our doubts about Wulfgar's sanity. He had just cleared himself of his fear and disrespect of magic and began to look at it with an open mind. Then the drinking began. Drizzt and I just sipped the mead and enjoyed watching Bruenor and Wulfgar try to out drink each other. Regis however drank much and when our dinner arrived, he put away more food that he should have been able to. Harkle returned later that the head mage of the mansion would be able to help us on our quest. In exchange of his help, he requested to talk to Drizzt and myself in private so that he might learn all that he could about the dark elf society. Later the next day, after Wulfgar and Bruenor recovered from serious hangovers, our group entered the mages room and we laid out what information we had so far. He gave us some suggestions on which route we should take. Bruenor wanted to leave as soon as possible but Drizzt and Regis talked him out of it saying that a few days rest would do us some good after weeks of hard travel. He reluctantly agreed to stay a few days if nothing more than to quiet Regis's complaining.   
  
  
Over the next few days, Drizzt and I were summoned to the head mage's chamber. One at a time and then both of us at the same time. He offered both of us a quest. Drizzt refused politely saying that he had made a promise to Bruenor. I, on the other hand, accepted this quest. I hated leaving Drizzt and his companions but Drizzt said that I had to walk my own path. The nature of the quest was not told to me right away but I was told that someone who was to help me on the first part of my quest was to arrive in about two weeks. Drizzt and I left the room and went to find our friends. We found them swapping tales with some of the mages in the tavern and having a grand time doing it. I sat Bruenor, Regis, and Wulfgar down and told them that I had been given a quest. They were disappointed in the fact that I would not get to travel with them, but I promised Bruenor that I would come and visit him in Mithril Hall when he got the mines open again.  
  
  
The next few days, I spent mostly with Drizzt. We talked, sparred, and just enjoyed the peaceful time that we had left. I think Drizzt recognized me as a true friend when he brought out his most prized companion. Guenyvaur. I was, to say the least, the happiest I had ever been. I was awed by the sheer beauty of the beast. When Drizzt first brought her out, she growled at me but I didn't care. I knelt down in front of Guen and let her make her own decision about me. Drizzt, fearing Guen would attack me because I was a drow, calmed her down with a few words and explained that I was a friend. She inched forward and sniffed at me and made a decision. I had never been licked on the face, much less by a panther, and it startled me. I nearly fainted at the gesture when she tackled me, pinned me on the ground and just sat down. Drizzt laughed at the surprise on my face and commented," She likes you." I wrestled with Guen for about twenty minutes before giving up, pinned and being sat on by the six hundred pound cat, again.  
  
  
When I emerged from my playful romp with Guen, Drizzt explained how he got his companion. I was horrified at the thought of such a beautiful creature being used a tool of murder. But I dismissed the thought as soon as it came to mind. I could never think of Guen as a murder tool. After a while, Drizzt dismissed Guen back to her home and we walked back toward the mansion. The next day, Drizzt and his companions left on their journey and I started preparing for my quest. That day, I laid down my scimitars for a quarterstaff. It was explained that I was to go to the aid of the elves near Carradoon. But, since the elves wouldn't appreciate an armed dark elf in their forest, I was to meet someone called Elminster in a week, and he would act as an intern between the elves and me. So I trained with the quarterstaff for the week while I was waiting for Elminster. My teacher was an elf by the name of Cloud Silverleaf. The mages had already told him my story and he gave me the benefit of the doubt where my heritage was concerned. He was a patient teacher and I learned the quarterstaff quite quickly. By the time Elminster arrived, I was ready for my quest. He sat me down and told me why I was to go to the aid of the elves in Carradoon. He also told me that I could request one item to aid me in my quest. I already had one in mind but I was hesitant to ask since it seemed like a rare item. He told me that my request was not that hard considering all the items that people had requested of him before. Abruptly he stood up and said to wait for one day and he would see to my request. The rest of that day and half of the next were long for me while I waited. I had almost given up hope when Elminster returned and handed me a white figurine carved into the shape of a cat. When he handed it to me, I stared at it for a long time before asking what its name was. Elminster told me that "his" name is Ru. With my hands shaking, I set the figurine on the floor and softly called the cat's name. A cloud of gray smoke formed and solidified into a white tiger. I knelt down and looked at my new companion. I knew he would follow my every command but I wanted him to know that I would never demand anything from him. I didn't order him to come to me; I just waited for him to make a decision. It took a little while but he accepted me as a friend. I don't know how I knew but I knew that this cat would trust me and be a faithful companion.  
  
Elminster asked me if I was ready. I stood up and dismissed my companion. I picked up the figurine and went to stand by Elminster. I watched as he made the gestures of magic and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, we were in a grassy lane leading up to an old stone building. As we walked, Elminster explained that I would be talking to priests from the order of Denier. They would be able to tell the elves if I was trustworthy enough to go into the elven forest. I took the opportunity to stop and call Ru out so I might meet the priests without any tricks. As we neared the building, we came upon a young priest, feeding a rather large squirrel. As he turned to address us, I quickly pulled my hood over my head to hide my features. The young man introduced himself as Cadderly of the order of Denier. When Elminster introduced himself, the youths eyes got big, and got even bigger when Elminster introduced me and pulled my hood down at the same time. I was reminded of Harkle Harpel........................   



End file.
